A Picnic and a Therapy Session
by Mawlsie
Summary: Just another day for Poland and Lithuania. Feel good oneshot. Human names used.


**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Human names used. Please enjoy~.**

* * *

><p>Sun shone through the window, beams of light streaming through the partly drawn curtains. Outside there was the sound of chirping birds and rustling insects, signaling a lovely spring day. It would be even lovelier if there wasn't a loud banging at the bedroom door.<p>

"Toris! Toris, like, get up already! Come onnn, I have a surprise!" Feliks' loud, obnoxiously peppy voice rang through the door and around the room. Toris groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. How on earth was that man so cheerful in the morning? It was one of those mysteries of life, like why the birds always knew exactly when to migrate for the winter.

"Calm down, will you? I'll be there in a sec," Toris groaned through the pillow. Really, he didnt want to get up. Work had been killing him lately. All he wanted to do was sleep in. But, of course, the Polish cheerleader wouldn't let him.

"Kaaaaaaaay! See you in, like, a sec, then!" He could hear Feliks stomping down the stairs. Fully dressed already? And probably groomed, too. He was always a morning person, something Toris was not. Toris was, however, true to his word. He rose out of bed, dressed himself, brushed his hair. He was moving a bit slow today, but it was better than not moving at all. He trugded down the stairs, putting his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Morning."

"Goooood morning, Toris! Like, did you sleep well? I know I did!" Toris had been right; Feliks was fully dressed, hair oh-so-fashionably fixed, breakfast already-wait.

"Um, hey, Feliks? Where's breakfast?" Toris peered around him to the empty kitchen table the two shared. "I mean, it's not like you have to cook for me or anything..." Toris felt his face flush. "But I'm so used to it...you know?"

Feliks simply laughed in response. "Oh, silly, silly Toris! Like, why do you think I was banging at your door? I have, like, a surprise!" He grabbed Toris' hand and led him to the door. "Like, come with me!" Toris really had no choice but to follow him; everything he did these days was to please the blond Pole.

Feliks led Toris through the woods that surrounded their small house; these days, the sun was always shining, and it was like a forest in a fairy tale. Well, that was how Feliks described it, at least. The pair ran adjacent to a stream, through tall pine trees, past squirrels and deer. It was definitely a change from living with Ivan back in the earlier years, Toris thought to himself. Not that he missed that at all. He shivered at even the tiniest memory, though he did miss his friends Eduard and Raivis. Anyway, now wasn't the time for that. He concentrated on where Feliks was leading him.

The two came upon a picnic scene situated in a large meadow. Daisies grew all throughout the field and the grass was the brightest shade of green. The picnic had all of Toris' favorite foods: skilandis, pickled cucumbers, honey cakes. His green eyes lit up as he took everything in. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Feliks said smugly. "I did totally awesome, didn't I?"

Toris could only laugh. "Yes, yes," he replied, giving the Pole a heartwarming smile. "You did awesome."

The two sat down on the pink picnic blanket and began to eat, talking of work and friends and a great many subjects. When Feliks brought up the subject of Toris living at Ivan's, Toris looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Um, can we not talk about that?"

Feliks pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Like, come on! You need to, like, totally talk about what happened! Otherwise you'll never get over it."

Toris simply hung his head. "I know."

Feliks reached over and sympathetically patted him on the back. "So, like, talk to me about it. I'll be your therapist!" A goofy grin spread acrss his face.

Toris rolled his eyes. "Well, what can I say? Ivan was scary, Ivan is scary, and Ivan will always be scary. There's not much else to it." He sighed. "Well, that and I miss Eduard and Raivis. But what can you do."

"Look on, like, the bright side! I know you can, Liet," replied Feliks, using Toris' old nickname. "Now be more detailed. Do you need to lay down like those people in the psychiatrist's?"

Toris shot him a look but continued nonetheless. He talked of Ivan's odd food, how the three were bullied day in and day out, how he could barely sleep since he was so riddled with terror, and it went on and on. Feliks just listened and nodded when appropriate. When Toris finished, he stated jokingly, "That's everything. What do you think, doc?"

"Oh, hey, Toris! Look at that pretty butterfly! I'm, like, totallt gonna go catch it!" Feliks hopped up and started chasing a butterfly.

"Wha! Feliks! W-wait!" Toris jumped up and ran after him. It was just another day for those two…


End file.
